Who is Nightwing?
by Red Blaze 16
Summary: When Nightwing is hit with an energy blast, he's de-aged. Now a child, the Batfamily must protect him, especially when the rumors of him being a child spread among Gotham's criminals. Rated for language and violence.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Batman or any member of the Batfamily.

Who is Nightwing?

By Red Blaze 16

Chapter 1

It was late at night. Summer had left Gotham and autumn was just settling in. The cold wind blew through the city and made its citizens long for coats. Since it was after midnight, there were very few law abiding people roaming the streets. Once the night fell, usually the city belonged to the criminals and Batman.

But the Dark Knight was not alone in Gotham. In fact, all of Batman's former partners were calling Gotham their home, so it wasn't unusual to see Batman working with Red Robin or Nightwing working with Robin. Some of the Batfamily even worked with Red Hood, though some found it easier than others. For a man who felt he needed no one, Batman's family was getting larger and larger.

Recently, Batman had heard rumors of a scientist using the warehouse district. The man would kidnap whomever he could, experimenting on them. The lucky ones died. Batman knew he needed to put a stop to it and, with Nightwing at his side, they went into the warehouse district, shortly after sunset.

Hours went by. They put a stop to a few thugs who were using the abandoned buildings are a base. They also stopped multiple muggings. It was well after midnight when Nightwing found the warehouse the scientist was using.

Kneeling on the rooftop, looking in through a dirty skylight, Nightwing watched a man, wearing a long white coat walk around. The man was older than Nightwing, probably close to 50 years old based on the gray hairs and lines in the man's face that the hero could see. And he wasn't alone. Others moved around the room. Based on the level of freedom some used, Nightwing guessed who were the thugs that worked for the scientist and who were innocent people being used.

Raising a hand to his gauntlet, the dark haired hero pressed a button. "Batman?"

There was a moment of silence before the younger hero heard the Dark Knight. "Go ahead."

"I think I have found the scientist."

"I'm locking on your position now," came the reply before the line went dead.

Nightwing looked down at his gauntlet. He waited until he saw the briefest flash before returning his attention to the men below. Batman had made sure that there was a tracker in all the uniforms, so that he would know where every member of the team was whenever he wanted to know. Some, like Red Hood, found is beyond annoying, while others took it in stride.

Looking through the window, Nightwing watched as a child, wearing very baggy clothing, was led away from the machine. The hero frowned. When he first looked through the window, he didn't remember seeing any children. Only adults. Nightwing stomach knotted at the thought that this madman was experimenting on children.

Even though he heard nothing, Nightwing raised his head and looked behind him. A shadow, dark against what little light that shown around the warehouse moved toward him. Recognizing the shadow, Nightwing returned his attention to the window.

"The scientist is over by the machine, in the center of the room," said Nightwing, as Batman settled next to him. "I've counted at least a dozen thugs. There are also at least three hostages, one of which is a child."

Batman said nothing as he also examined the space below.

"Do we go in hard or soft?" asked the younger man.

"Hard," growled Batman.

Moving away from the window, Nightwing headed toward another skylight. Just as he reached the window, he heard the sound of shattering glass. Wasting no time, Nightwing jumped through the window, using his hands to protect his face. It was the one thing the hero missed about wearing capes. They were a good protection against glass.

With a flip, Nightwing landed lightly on his feet, before turning to face the first thug. The man was holding the child. Wasting no time, Nightwing attached the thug, breaking his hold on the child.

"Run, kid," said Nightwing before he swept the legs of the man in front of him.

With a grunt, the man hit the ground hard, banging his head off the floor. Hearing the sound of running feet, Nightwing quickly side stepped, just as a thug passed him and tripped on the first man the hero had taken down. The second man landed on the first.

Nightwing looked for where the child had been, but not seeing the boy, decided to focus his attention on the remainder of the thugs. Two more approached him. The dark haired hero faced off. While the men were big on muscles, they were short on brains and moves. Nightwing had both men on the ground moments later.

Just as the last man hit the ground, Nightwing turned to see how Batman was doing. All the thugs who had attacked the Dark Knight were on the ground and Batman was staring at the scientist, who was sitting on his machine.

The machine was large. It was dark gray and somewhat boxy in shape. The scientist sat half way up the machine, which was about five feet from the floor. The seat was off to the side, closer to Batman than Nightwing. The man appeared to be at the controllers, already pushing buttons. As Batman turned to face the scientist and machine, the scientist pushed a button. From behind, almost like the tail of a scorpion, a pole shot up from the back of the machine. As it reached its peak, the top twisted open and revealed a small dish that pointed down.

"It's over," growled Batman.

The scientist shifted his gaze between the Dark Knight and Nightwing. Slowly, the young hero moved toward the machine, ready for the scientist in case he tried to make a run for it.

"I won't be stopped," replied the man on the machine.

"You're done," said Nightwing, as he continued to walk toward the machine. "Just give up already. Your men are down."

The man's hand hovered over the controls. Just as Nightwing took his next step, the man slammed his hands down on the controls. The dish glowed green for a second, before a shot of energy flew out and hit Nightwing in the chest.

"Nightwing!"

The younger hero flew backwards, hitting the ground hard on his side. Nightwing attempted to get back his feet, before falling back to the ground. The hero laid on the ground, partly on his stomach and partly on his side.

Batman rushed at the scientist, wasting little time of grabbing the man. "What did you do?" demanded the Dark Knight, as he dragged the other man from the controls.

"You'll see," sneered the scientist.

Clenching his fists, Batman punched the other man. Standing close to the machine, the blow pushed the scientist backwards. The older man hit his head on his own machine before his eyes closed. Unconscious, the man slumped to the ground.

Turning his attention to his downed partner, Batman rushed across the ground.

"Nightwing?"

Just as Batman reached his partner's side, he knew something was wrong. While Batman was taller than Nightwing, the younger hero wasn't small either. For a moment, Batman wondered if his eyes were deceiving him, as it appeared that Nightwing was getting smaller and smaller. In mere moments, Nightwing was half his adult size.

"Nightwing?"

The younger man, though he looked more like a child now, groaned. The Nightwing costume, which had fit like a second layer of skin, now hung on the dark haired hero.

"Batman?"

The voice sounded higher and softer than the adult voice that Batman had heard only moments before. Batman reached down and touched Nightwing's shoulder.

"Batman? What happened?" asked Nightwing.

Slowly, the younger hero shifted and looked up at Batman. Batman's mouth opened, but no noise came out. The domino mask had slipped from Nightwing's face. The mask, meant to be wore by a larger face, could not stay on the smaller face. A pair of bright blue eyes looked at Batman.

"And why are you calling me Nightwing?" asked the younger hero. "I'm Robin."

…...

 _ **AUTHOR'S NOTE: Review! Thanks!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Before the story gets too far, I should mention that I'm not up to date on the comics. What I know of Damian is mostly animated movies – same for the adult Jason – though I have read "The Joker: Death of the Family". Hopefully, in the coming chapters, they won't be too OOC. I'm going to try to do updates on Fridays. Oh, and don't forget to review! Thanks!**_

Chapter 2

"Robin?" asked Batman, his voice uncertain.

"Of course!" said the dark haired hero.

Nightwing, now a child, attempted to stand. While the suit was skin tight on an adult, it was loose and cumbersome on a child. Just as he got to his feet, the suit tangled around his legs and the young hero hit the ground. The gloves were on the floor, as they had slipped off in his attempt to stand. The boots were still on his feet, but only barely.

"And why am I wearing this? It's too big!"

"Ni...Robin," said Batman, kneeling next to his oldest son. "Let's go back to the 'cave."

Nodding his head, the younger hero tried to stand again. The oversized boots twisted as he stood and Nightwing went down again. After the briefest hesitation, Batman gathered the gloves from the floor and gave them to Nightwing to hold. Then he reached out and picked up the boy.

"I can walk, you know. I just need to figure out this suit."

"Humor me," replied Batman, as he exited the warehouse.

Pressing a button on his gauntlet, Batman summoned the Batmobile. Just as he got outside, the 'moble stopped by the entrance of the warehouse.

"What happened to the Batmobile?" asked the child in Batman's arms. "It looks different."

"N...Robin, I will explain when we get back to the 'cave," said Batman.

The young hero shrugged his shoulders. "Okay."

Batman placed the the blue eyed child into the Batmobile. Knowing that Nightwing came into the district on his motorcycle and knowing that they couldn't leave it for someone else to find, Batman activated his communication system on his gauntlet.

"Red Robin?"

Batman, aware of the blue eyes looking at him, waited for a response. The team tended to respond quickly, but it felt like a long time as he tried to not focus on the boy in the Batmobile.

"Batman?"

Hearing the clear voice of his second to youngest, Batman sighed. "I need you to grab Nightwing's cycle."

"Is he okay?" asked Red Robin, the concern heard clearly through the communication system.

"Meet me at the 'cave," replied Batman, before switching the comm off.

Jumping into the Batmobile, Batman wasted no time before driving away. Pressing a button on the dash, Batman waited until he heard Gordon's voice. Giving the Commissioner the address, Batman ended the communication before the older man could ask any questions.

"Batman?"

The older hero briefly closed his eyes before responding. "Yes...Robin?"

"Whose Red Robin?" came the young voice from the seat next to him.

Based on Dick's previous comment about being Robin, Batman had already guessed the boy's memories had also been impacted. He wondered what year Dick thought it was.

"An ally," replied Batman. "You...haven't met him yet."

"Oh," came the reply.

Batman looked over and saw a frown on the boy's face. "What do you remember about tonight?"

For a moment, the boy said nothing. Closing his eyes, a frown marred his forehead "Nothing."

"What do you mean, nothing?" said Batman.

"I can't remember most of tonight. My first memory is you calling for Nightwing and walking toward me. Was I knocked out? Why were we in the warehouse? And why am I wearing this oversized suit?"

The Dark Knight doesn't reply. Dick looked away from his partner and out of the window. A minute passed, than two. Dick could feel his eyes getting heavy and decided to close them. A moment later, his even breathing let Batman know the boy was asleep. Reaching toward the dash again, Batman activated the communication system again.

"Agent A?" Batman didn't get an immediate response, he tried again. "Alfred?"

"Master Bruce?"

Hearing the old, familiar voice of Alfred, Batman found himself calming. In all his years as a hero, Batman had seen some strange things, especially with his time spent on the Justice League. But seeing his eldest son turned into a child again was one of the weirdest things yet. Hearing that old British voice say his name helped to center Batman.

"Red Robin will be bringing Nightwing's motorcycle in."

"Is Master Dick hurt?" asked Alfred.

Batman looked over at the boy sitting next to him. Aside from being half the size he had started the night as, Dick didn't appear to be hurt. His breathing wasn't labored and the boy's face showed no signs of strain. But that didn't mean Dick was unhurt. There could be damage that Batman couldn't see.

"I...don't know," replied Batman.

"Master Bruce?" asked the older voice again. The British accent couldn't cover the concern the older man was feeling.

"I'll be at the 'cave in minutes," said Batman. "Have the first aid ready."

"Of course, sir," replied Alfred.

"And, Alfred?" said Batman, as he glanced again at Dick. "Stop by Damian's room on the way down and grab the smallest pair of sweat pants and shirt you can find."

Ending the communication before Alfred could comment, Batman turned his attention to the road in front of him.


	3. Chapter 3

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Since Elliot Ray asked so nicely (and the chapter is ready ahead of schedule)...here's an update sooner than Friday.**_

Chapter 3

The Batmobile stopped in the 'cave. Quickly, Batman shut off the car and jumped from it, taking the boy from the car.

"Master Dick?"

With the boy in his arms, Batman strode toward the older man. Though it had to be in the very early hours of the morning, Alfred looked fresh and put together in his suit, but the older man's eyes got large as he took in what Batman was holding.

"My word," replied the British man.

Batman laid the boy on gurney that Alfred was standing next to. On a tray, next to the gurney, were first aid items.

"Do you have the clothes?" asked Batman.

"Yes," replied the older man.

"Let's get him out of his suit," said Batman, but his voice trailed off toward the end.

While Batman was a confident man, this was one time when the man had no idea what to do next or how he could undo what has happened. A power hungry lunatic? Batman knew what to do. His oldest son a child again? Batman was less sure.

The two men worked together, as they changed Dick from his Nightwing uniform into a pair of black sweat pants and a short sleeved blue shirt. Even though Alfred had grabbed the smallest set of clothing he could find, it was still large on Dick. He rolled the pant cuffs before slipped a pair of socks on the boy's feet. Dick slept the whole time.

"Might I suggest that, if he's going to sleep, he may be more comfortable in a real bed?" asked Alfred, his voice calmer.

With changing Dick's clothing, both men had been able to exam Dick. Aside from being the size of a child, there was nothing wrong. No injuries. No signs of trauma.

"Does Dick still have a bed here?" asked Bruce. After they finished changing Dick, Batman had removed his own uniform.

"Of course, sir," replied Alfred. "Same room he's always had."

Nodding his head, Bruce picked up the sleeping boy. Cradling the boy close, Bruce exited the Batcave, with Alfred directly behind him.

…...

Bruce sat behind the desk in his study. Dick was in bed and still sleeping. Alfred kept walking between the study to Dick's bedroom to check on him. Holding a picture in his hands, Bruce stared down at an adult Dick Grayson. The picture had been taken the day Dick graduated from high school.

Hearing the sound of voices, Bruce looked up just as the study door opened.

"What happened to Grayson?" demanded Damian, as he walked into the room.

His eleven year old biological child stopped next to the desk. The boy wore jeans and a long sleeved black shirt. His hair was uncombed. Most likely, he had changed quickly to come upstairs. Even though Damian was rude to Alfred on the nicest day, even he didn't disobey the "no costumes" rule. As Damian entered the study with Tim, Bruce could only assume Tim had said something to Damian, which would be why his son even knew to ask about Dick.

Only a few steps behind, walked in Tim Drake, Bruce's second to youngest son. With the exception of Damian, all of Bruce's other sons were adopted, but that didn't change how Bruce treated them. Tim was also in jeans and a shirt, though his was blue. His hair, like Damian's, was not brushed.

"He's sleeping," replied Bruce.

"How hurt is he?" asked Tim, as he stopped by the desk.

Tim had graduated high school this past June, so that made Damian the only child in the house. His voice was deeper and Bruce took a moment to look at the man Tim was turning into. With Dick being turned into a child, it made Bruce appreciate his other sons more.

"From what Alfred and I can tell, Dick isn't hurt," answered Bruce.

"Then why did Drake have to grab Grayson's motorcycle?" demanded the youngest.

Unsure how to explain what he himself didn't completely understand, Bruce opened his mouth only to close it as he heard a noise from outside the study. Hearing the sound of running feet, all eyes were on the door as it burst open.

"Bruce!" called Dick, as he rushed into the room.

The boy was still wearing the sweat pants and shirt, though he had removed the socks. Dick's hair was messy from sleep. While Bruce was still shocked at seeing Dick so small, it was an even bigger shock to Tim and Damian who hadn't had any warning before the eldest, now the youngest, burst into the room.

"Umm," said Dick, as he came to a sliding stop. His eyes glanced between Tim and Damian. "Sorry, Bruce, I didn't mean to interrupt."

"It's ok, Dick," replied Bruce, as he stood up from his desk.

"Grayson?" asked Damian, the first to recover from the shock.

"You've heard of me?" asked the boy, smiling.

Stepping forward, Dick put out his hand to Damian. "Hi."

Carefully, Damian took Dick's hand. With a lot of enthusiasm, Dick shook Damian's hand. "What's your name?"

"It's Damian." After shaking hands, Damian looked at his father.

"Nice to meet you," said Dick. Realizing Damian was uncomfortable, the boy turned his attention to Tim. "Hi."

"Hi, Dick. I'm Tim," said Tim. Dick shook hands before looking at Bruce.

"How do you feel?" asked Bruce, looking at the boy.

"Chest hurts," said Dick, as he rubs his chest where the energy blast hit him. With a quick glance toward Tim and Damian, Dick looked down. "I'll be more careful on the...basketball court next time."

"Dick, you don't need to lie," said Bruce, as he walked around his desk. "Tim and Damian are aware of our...night time activities."

"Ok," said Dick, nodding his head. "Kind of cool. Most of the heroes are, like, Bruce's age."

"Bruce's age?" asked Tim, raising an eyebrow.

"You know," said Dick. With a twinkle in his eye, the boy leaned toward Tim. "Old." Dick whispered the last word, before he looked at Bruce with a grin.

Tim coughed before looking at Bruce. Damian said nothing as he looked between Dick and Bruce. With Dick standing so close to Damian, Bruce realized that Dick was now the smallest member of their family. Of course, as a child, Dick had always been small for his size, so the boy's height gave nothing away about physically how old the boy was.

"Dick?" said Bruce. His voice was serious and Dick gave Bruce his full attention. "Do you remember anything more about tonight? The warehouse? Why we were there?"

Dick frown as he concentrated. A moment later, he shook his head. "Sorry, Bruce. Still nothing."

"Memory loss?" asked Tim.

"Yes," said Bruce, nodding his head, though his eyes never left Dick's face.

"Dick," said Bruce. "What's your last memory?"

Again, the boy frowned. "Tetch? Some girls were missing from my school," said Dick. The boy was pausing between words, almost like he was searching for the correct way to express what he remembered. The longer he spoke, the less pausing Dick had between his words."You were busy...so I ummm followed the clues and found where they were being held. I freed them. Tetch and the other guy were really mad."

"Dick, how long have you been Robin?" asked Bruce, though he already had a good idea based on what Dick had just said was his most recent memory.

Startled, Damian and Tim look between Bruce and Dick.

"A few months, Bruce," said Dick, surprised. "Don't you remember?"

"Months?" asked Tim, as he looked at Dick.

"My memory is fine, Dick," said Bruce, as he walked toward Dick. With a slightest hesitation, Bruce placed a hand on Dick's shoulder. "I wanted to check for head injury."

"Oh, ok," said the oldest, now turned youngest.

"Dick," said Bruce, as he removed the hand from the boy's shoulder. "I need to talk with Tim and Damian."

"And you need me to leave," said Dick, nodding his head. "Think Alfie will make me a hot chocolate?"

"If it's a hot chocolate you want, then it's a hot chocolate you will have, Master Richard," replied Alfred, who was standing in the open doorway.

"Yippee!" said Dick, as he rushed from the room.

Faintly, the three heroes in the room could hear Dick as he walked toward the kitchen. "And I thought I asked you to call me Dick?"

Walking over to the door, Bruce closed it before turning the face Tim and Damian.

"How old is he?" asked Tim.

"If Tetch is his last memory, then Dick is around 8 years old," replied Bruce, as he walked toward his desk.

"Was Tetch before or after the first time Dick met Two-Face?" Tim asked the question to Bruce's back. The hero noticed the smallest stiffening of Bruce's shoulders, before the older man looked at Tim.

"What do you know about that?" demanded Bruce.

"What's this about?" demanded Damian, unsure what his father and Tim were talking about.

"Dick told me," said Tim.

"When?" growled Bruce. Even though the man in front of them was wearing a suit, both Damian and Tim realized that they were now speaking to Batman.

"Right before Dick wore the Batman suit for the first time," said Tim. "After...Jean Paul."

Nodding his head, Bruce placed a hand on his chair, but didn't pull it out to sit.

"Before," said Bruce, finally answering Tim's question. Tim nodded.

"So, what happened to Grayson?" demanded Damian.

"Dick was de-aged on the mission tonight," said Bruce.

"The scientist you've been tracking?" asked Tim.

Bruce nodded once. "Tim, I need you look over the machine he used. Figure it out, so we can reverse it. I will speak with the scientist."

"What about me?" asked Damian.

"Someone needs to keep Dick safe," said Tim, smirking.

"I refuse to do babysitting duty," said Damian, as he glared at Tim.

"You'll help Alfred keep an eye on Dick," replied Bruce, firmly. "I want you here in case Dick...gets younger."

Eyes wide, Tim looked at Bruce. "Do you think he will continue to de-age?"

"From what I can tell, Dick hasn't gotten any younger since he woke up after being hit, but I'm not taking any chances."

"Yes, Father," replied Damian.

Bruce moved away from the desk and walked toward the door.

"What about Jason?" asked Tim.

With a hand on the doorknob, Bruce looked at Tim. "What about him?"

"Should someone tell him about Dick?" asked Tim.

"No," replied Bruce before he opened the door and walked out of his study.

…...

 _ **AUTHOR'S NOTE: So, I might have to raise the rating, due to language in upcoming chapters. Jason has such a potty mouth!**_

 _ **I made a few comic references: The Tetch case Dick refers to is in Robin: Year One Part 1 of 4 (2001). The first meeting with Two-Face is in Robin: Year One Part 2 of 4 (2001) – though Dick tells Tim about it in Robin #0 (1994). And, of course, Jean Paul refers to KnightsFall Vol 1-3 (1993). And lastly, Dick being Batman the first time is Prodigal (1994).**_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

For once, Gotham Police were efficient. The machine the scientist had used on Nightwing was already out of the warehouse and being held in the only location that was big enough to hold in. Red Robin swung into the impound lot and it didn't take him long to find the machine.

The young hero took a digital scan of the machine that he could look at later in the Batcave. Being careful not to turn it on, Red Robin sat at the controllers. As he looked them over, he heard a cough. Glancing up, Red Robin saw Commissioner Gordon.

"I thought one of you would stop by," said the older man. The man's tan trench coat blew in the breeze. Throwing the butt of the cigarette on the ground, Gordon crushed it under his foot. "How hurt is he?"

"What do you mean, sir?" asked Red Robin, jumping down from the machine to land on the ground near the older man.

"Don't fool me, kid," said Gordon. "Dr. Kale said he hit Nightwing with a shot from this machine." The Commissioner pointed toward the machine that Red Robin had just been on a moment ago. "Now one of you is here."

"Nightwing isn't...hurt," said Red Robin.

"Why'd you hesitate?" demanded Gordon.

"Sir, I don't want to lie to you," replied Red Robin, as he glanced away. "And I don't know how much Batman wants known."

Like Jason and Dick before him, Tim had worked with Gordon. Sometimes the relationship was easy and sometimes it wasn't. Tim always believed that Gordon knew more than he said. Nodding his head, the cop looked over Red Robin's head at the machine. For a moment, the older man said nothing. Red Robin waited.

"Kale said that the machine can make a kid out of an adult," said Gordon.

The older man focused his eyes on the young hero. Even though a mask covered most of his head and face, the older cop watched for other signs. Though Red Robin didn't give anything away verbally, his body language screamed that Gordon had struck a nerve.

"How old is he?" demanded Gordon.

Gordon, like many in Gotham, knew Nightwing had been Batman's first Robin. The teen hero decided to trust the cop, even though he wasn't completely sure whether Batman would want the information to be known.

"He thinks he's in his first year as Robin," replied the teen hero quietly.

"Damn," said Gordon. "And I assume you're here to figure out a way to reverse the effects?"

"Yes, sir," replied Red Robin.

Nodding his head, Gordon turned to walk away. "If you need anything, let me know. I can't make promises though."

"I know, sir," replied the teen hero, before climbing back onto the machine.

…...

"Kale."

The voice growled from the window. The scientist looked up from the bed he was sitting on and saw the shadow of Batman through the barred window. The man had mixed feelings about seeing the Dark Knight. He was excited to know whether the hero had been changed into a child, but he was unsure about getting near the window. Just from the sound of his voice alone, the scientist knew Batman was furious.

"Yes?" replied the scientist. Deciding to risk it, he stood up from the hard bed, with the thinnest mattress the man had ever sat on, and moved toward the window.

Batman said nothing, but the scientist knew his eyes were on him. While waiting for the Dark Knight to speak, a thought occurred to the imprisoned man. Batman would only be this upset if the hit had been successful, which meant Nightwing was a child. As the thought crossed his mind, Kale moved toward the window.

"How old is he, Batman?"

"How do you reverse it?" demanded Batman in return.

"Why would I want to reverse it?" replied the scientist. "I'm trying to perfect it."

"Why?" demanded Batman.

"Eternal youth," replied the scientist. "To de-age yourself as you start to get old and feeble." Turning away from the window, Kale smiled to himself, before clenching his hands. "The only thing I haven't figured out is how to preserve the memories. They always get the mind of a child to go along with the body."

"How does the de-aging work?" demanded Batman.

"The energy changes the molecular levels of the body. Depending on how long the energy is fired on them, determines the age" replied the scientist. "All de-aging is immediate."

With his back turned, his mind focused on his special project, Kale forgets he's talking to Batman. With a blink, Kale turned back toward the window and noticed Batman again.

"How old is he, Batman?" asked the scientist, as he approached the window. A fanatic gleam light his eyes. "A teenager? A child?"

Batman growled.

"Is Nightwing a helpless child?" asked the scientist, a slight smile crossed his face.

The desire to beat the man unconscious rode Batman. Instead, the Dark Knight pushed away from the wall. With a push of a button on his gauntlet, the line retracts and pulled Batman up to the Batplane that was hovering above the prison.

...

 _ **AUTHOR'S NOTE: Since this chapter and next chapter are short...I won't make my readers wait till next Friday to get the next chapter. Chapter 5 will be posted on Sunday.**_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The morning light drove Batman and Red Robin back to the manor. Changed out of their uniforms, both men were at the breakfast table when they heard the sound of running feet. Bruce placed his cup back on the table, just as Dick slid into the room.

"Morning, Bruce!" called the boy.

"Did he always have this much energy?" grumbled Tim, as he took another sip of his coffee.

"Good Morning, Dick," replied Bruce, ignoring the question of his second to youngest. "Hungry?"

"Famished!" replied the boy, as he sat next to Bruce at the table. "Hi, Tim!"

"Morning," replied Tim, as he took another sip.

Alfred walked in, carrying a plate of pancakes. Settling the plate in front of Dick, he stepped back.

"Thanks, Alfie," said Dick, as he picked up his fork.

"Indeed, sir," replied Alfred, with a smile.

Dick shoved some food into his mouth before he looked at Bruce. Bruce raised an eyebrow at how much food the boy had just put into his mouth. Swallowing hard, Dick used his fork to take a smaller bite.

"Before you ask, I don't remember anything new," said Dick.

"Okay," said Bruce. He continued to watch the boy eat, though he occasionally took sips from his black coffee.

"Which also means, I don't know if this is a school day or not," continued Dick.

Bruce sat the coffee cup on the table. He opened his mouth only to close it.

"I took the liberty of calling you out, Master Dick," said Alfred, as he walked over to the side table to grab the coffee pot. He returned to the table to top off Bruce's coffee before walking over to Tim to do the same.

"No school?" asked Dick, with a frown. "Why? I feel fine."

"But you don't remember anything, Dick," replied Bruce, relieved that Alfred had thought of such a quick response. "You said your last memory was the Tetch case. We don't know if you will have any other side effects and it's best to keep you home for now."

"How much time have I lost?" asked Dick, as he put his fork down on the table. The boy looked at his father.

Bruce's throat tightened. That one question made Bruce realize just how much his oldest son didn't remember. To him, his parents had died months ago. Dick hadn't joined the Titans until he was nearly a teenager, so all of them would be strangers. While legally Dick was his adopted son, Dick wouldn't remember it. Bruce didn't adopted Dick until the boy was an adult. To Dick, Bruce was just his guardian.

"The Tetch case happened in the spring," said Tim, coming to Bruce's rescue. After getting back to the 'cave the previous night, Tim had brushed up on Dick and Bruce's old cases from Dick's first year. "It's fall, Dick."

"But, that means I've lost months!" said Dick, his fear and worry were written all over his face.

"It will be alright, Dick," said Bruce. He reached forward and placed a hand on Dick's hand, which rested on the table. "We'll figure this out."

Bruce squeezed Dick's hand before drawing back. The moment of physical affection shared by Bruce and Dick did not go unnoticed by Tim. During the last two encounters between Dick and Bruce, Tim had noticed that Bruce had been more hands on. Bruce was rarely physically affectionate with anyone, yet twice in less than twelve hours, Bruce had initiated it. It made Tim wonder what Bruce had been like when Dick had been a child in the manor.

"Do you promise?" asked Dick.

"Yes, chum. I promise," replied Bruce.

…...

 _ **AUTHOR'S NOTE: Before posting the next chapter, I will be changing the rating from T to M...blame Jason.**_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The day was spent in the 'cave. Bruce and Tim worked at the 'computer, trying to figure out the device Dr. Kale had used against Dick from the information Tim had gathered. After only a few hours Tim had almost figured out how it worked. Though they had been working together for hours, the two rarely spoke. Finally, Tim decided to ask the question that had been bothering since breakfast.

"Is what I'm seeing Dick act like what he was like as a child?"

Bruce paused what he was typing, though he didn't look at Tim. "Yes."

"When I met him...the day his parents died...I don't remember him having this much energy," said Tim. "Of course, I only met him for five minutes."

Bruce grunted, but did not respond.

Tim wanted to also mention that Bruce was different too, but he didn't think Bruce would appreciate the comment. It made Tim wonder again what the Manor had been like when Dick first moved in after his parent's murder. The Bruce that Tim had met had been after Jason was murdered by the Joker. He was a hard man. The man he kept seeing around Dick was softer.

Around the middle of the day, Alfred walked down into the 'cave. He carried a plate with sandwiches. Just as he sat the tray by Tim, the teenager looked up and smiled.

"Thanks, Alfred."

"My pleasure, Master Timothy," replied the older man.

"How's Dick?" asked Bruce, as he ignored the plate of food.

"Master Dick is relaxing in the library with a book," replied Alfred, who placed a fresh cup of coffee next to Bruce.

Absently, Bruce took the coffee and drank it. He continued to study the screen.

"Might I ask whether you have figured out a way to turn Master Dick back into an adult?" asked the older man.

Bruce continued to exam the screen. Tim sighed. "We think we know how Kale did it," said the teen hero.

"But?" asked Alfred.

"But we're not totally sure on how to reverse the effects," finished Tim.

"I see," replied Alfred. Rather than focus his gaze on the screen, Alfred watched Bruce.

Closing his eyes for a moment, Bruce looked away from the screen and toward Alfred. "What?"

"Well, sir, Master Dick is wondering if he can go out tonight...as Robin," said Alfred.

"Absolutely not," replied Bruce, his voice firm.

"I quite agree," said Alfred.

"Whatever fighting skills he has are from his first year," said Tim. Tim also agreed with Bruce and Alfred. The world was a different place than when Dick had been a child. Now was not the time for a brightly clad child hero to run from rooftop to rooftop. That being said, if Dick believed he was in his first year as Robin, than he should have the skills from that time as well.

"No," said Bruce. He glared at Tim for a moment before returning his attention to the screen.

"I believe what Master Bruce means is, while Master Dick may have his training, it wouldn't be a safe idea for him to go out into the night wearing a costume that he hasn't worn in years," said Alfred.

"And what are you going to tell him when he asks why?" asked Tim to the back of Bruce's head.

"I don't need to explain myself," replied Bruce. His tone of voice clearly said that the conversation was over.

"Bruce," said Tim, but stopped when Bruce whipped around in his chair to glare at Tim.

"I will NOT entertain the thought for even a MOMENT that Dick will be going out tonight," said Bruce. "Or ANY night, as long as he's a child."

"And what happens when you don't explain?" asked Tim. While Bruce's voice seethed with emotions, Tim's voice was calm.

"He'll do as he's told," replied Bruce, before jerking his chair around to face the computer.

"Right, because Dick never disobeyed you when he was this age," said Tim, knowing he was treading on thin ice. "He never went out into the streets of Gotham after being told to stay home. And he was never almost killed because he disobeyed you."

Tim wasn't sure if it was a good idea to remind Bruce of old memories. Last night, Bruce had already shown a physical reaction just at the slightest mention of the first meeting between Robin and Two-Face. But Tim was willing to mention it again, if it meant getting Bruce to understand.

One of the harshest lessons Dick had learned from his first encounter with Two-Face was to always obey Batman. The Dick Grayson who sat upstairs reading a book had no memory of that first meeting. If Dick has no memory of Two-Face, then he hasn't learned his lesson yet on why it's so important to obey Bruce. Tim was worried that, if Dick had disobeyed Batman once at this age, he could do it again.

"I believe Master Timothy is right," said Alfred, calmly. While his voice gave nothing away, Alfred also remembered that night and all the pain that had come from it. "We should give Master Dick a reason."

"Use last night," said Tim. "Since he can't remember what happened, you're not sure he's ready to return to active duty."

Nodding his head, Bruce said nothing.

…...

Hours later, Bruce found himself in his study. Since it was autumn, the sun set earlier in the evening, but was still too early for Batman to go out into the night. He had already spoken with Dick regarding going out as Robin. Tim had been right. While Dick wasn't happy about not going out, he grudgingly accepted that, if he couldn't even remember how he had been injured last night, it was better for him to stay in. Bruce only wondered how long that excuse would last before Dick began to question.

Shuffling some papers, Bruce looked up as he heard the sound of boots on the floor. A moment later, the door was thrown open. Standing in the doorway was Jason, Bruce's second to oldest. Jason was wearing an old pair of jeans, black boots, black shirt, and black leather jacket. In fact, it was very similar to what he wore when Jason went out as Red Hood. Jason glared at Bruce.

"What the fuck, Bruce?!"

Bruce put the papers down and stood up from the desk. "Watch your mouth."

"Watch my...fuck that," responded Jason, as he strode across the room. Now a desk was the only thing between them. "Where is he?"

"Who?" replied Bruce, calmly.

"You know damn well who," said Jason, as he slammed his hands down onto the desk. "Dick."

"Why?" asked Bruce.

"Is it true?" demanded Jason.

"Jason, you need to be more specific," said Bruce.

"Is Dick a kid?" demanded Jason.

Bruce frowned at Jason. "Where did you hear that?"

"So it's not true?" asked Jason, ignoring Bruce's question.

"Damn it, Jason, where did you hear it?" asked Bruce, his calm facade beginning to crack.

"It's all over the streets," said Jason.

"What is?" asked a young voice from the door. "And why are you yelling at Bruce?"

Jason turned around and looked at Dick. Dick was standing in the doorway, glaring at Jason. The boy was still wearing the sweat pants and a shirt, though this set seemed to fit him better. The shirt was green, but the pants were still black. For a moment, looking at a younger version of Dick that Jason had only ever seen in pictures, Jason was at a loss for words.

"Well?" demanded Dick, as he stepped into the room.

For a moment, all of Jason's anger was gone. He could only stare at the boy in front of him.

"Why are you yelling at Bruce?" asked Dick.

Jason opened his mouth, then closed it. He opened it again, only to blurt out profanity. "Fuck."

…...

 _ **AUTHOR'S NOTE: Well, not really a note but...Tim Drake reveals that he met Dick the day Mary and John died – Tim and his parents were in the last picture taken of the Graysons – in "A Lonely Place of Dying" (1989). This is also Tim Drake's introduction as a character...like I said, not really a note, but more like Trivial Pursuit type information. :) Hard to believe that in less than two years, Tim's character will be 30 years old! Then again, Jason Todd will be 35 years old in March 2018. :) Did I mention I'm really good at Trivial Pursuit?**_

 _ **Since Thursday is a holiday and I'm not sure what the weekend will bring, I will update on Wednesday.**_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

A minute after Jason entered the manor, Tim received a page from Alfred. Tim had been working in the Batcave, but he didn't waste any time rushing up the stairs. Even on the best of days, Jason and Bruce could be difficult. Of course, the person who would normally reason with them was now 8 years old. While Tim believed he could talk Bruce down, he was less sure about Jason. On a good day, Jason tolerated him and, based on what Alfred had said, it was not a good day.

Keying in the pass code, Tim was sliding the clock open just as he heard Dick's voice.

"Why are you yelling at Bruce?"

Of course, it seemed almost appropriate that Jason's answer would be profanity. Tim was rarely in Jason's presence long before the older hero was swearing. Closing the clock behind him, Tim watched everyone in the room. Dick was half way between the door and Jason, with his hands on his hips. He was doing his best to give Jason his version of the Batglare. If the situation hadn't been so serious, Tim might have laughed.

Jason still hadn't recovered from meeting a Dick Grayson who was younger than him. And Bruce was still behind his desk, though he was standing.

"What's going on, guys?" asked Tim.

Jason blinked and looked at Tim. He waved a hand at Dick. "Do I really need to say?"

Dick crossed his arms in front of his chest. "Who are you?"

With a quick glance at Bruce, Tim stepped between Dick and Jason. "Dick, this is Jason. He's like Damian and I. We all work with Bruce."

"Why is he yelling at Bruce?" demanded the 8 year old.

"Ummm," said Tim, as he looked at Jason.

"I just found out that..." said Jason, but Tim interrupted him.

"He just found out about the other night and you getting hurt," finished Tim. Jason looked at Tim and raised a brow. Tim shook his head.

"So, we...know each other?" asked Dick, dropping his hands to his side.

"Yes, Dick, we know each other," replied Jason. His voice sounded strained.

"Dick," said Bruce, drawing the attention away from Jason. Dick looked at Bruce, as did Jason and Tim. "I need to talk with Jason."

"Fine," replied the dark haired boy. He raised his forefinger and pointed it at Jason. "And stop swearing. Alfie doesn't like it."

Dick turned and left the room. Just as the door closed, it opened again. This time, it was Damian entering the room.

"Father, you need to see this."

Damian walked over to the television that was opposite of the desk. It was a large screen, so that if Bruce wanted to watch the news while he worked at the desk, he could. Damian wasted no time turning it on and finding the channel he was looking for.

"...break out ended shortly after it started," said the reporter on the screen. "The GCPD believe that they caught all inmates before they were able to escape."

"Where?" demanded Bruce, as he walked away from the desk and toward the television.

"Arkham," replied Damian.

The reporter continued to talk. The heroes listen, though they didn't heard any new information. When the reporter moved onto another story, Damian turned the television off.

"It's all over the streets, which is how I heard about it," said Jason, as he glared at Bruce. It was easy to see what Jason blamed Bruce for him not knowing about Dick. "It seems everyone knows that Dick is a child again. Now there's a breakout at Arkham."

"You're assuming that Arkham knew about Dick," said Bruce, as he looked at Jason. "And you're assuming that that was the reason for the breakout."

"Blackgate knows," replied Jason. "And if they know, why is it such a leap to think Arkham could?"

"Father, I believe one of us should investigate whether anyone did escape," said Damian.

"Reporter said no one got out," pointed out Tim.

"Actually, Drake, the reporter said GCPD _believe_ no one escaped," said Damian, with a raised brow. "Which is not the same thing."

"Damian, check it out," said Bruce. When Damian turned to walk away, Bruce spoke again. "Investigate only, Damian. Do not engage."

"Yes, Father," replied the boy, who had already opened the passageway to the Batcave.

Bruce turned to speak with Tim and Jason took that chance to exit the study. He looked left and right after leaving the room.

"If you're looking for Master Dick, he's in the gym."

Across the foyer, Alfred stood in the doorway of the dinning room.

"Uh, thanks, Alfred," replied Jason, before he turned left and walked passed the grand staircase leading to the second floor.

Jason walked down the main hall, before turning to go into the left wing. He walked down another hall and found himself outside the double doors that led to the gym. With a deep breath, Jason opened one door and stepped into the room.

Inside the gym, Dick was already on the gymnastic bars. The boy still wore the same clothing as earlier, but he easily flipped himself from the high bar to the low bar before he flipped himself again to the high bar. The boy's movement seemed fluid and looked far easier than they actually were. It always amazed Jason how easily Dick moved through his acrobatic moves.

When there was the tiniest pause, Jason realized he was had been spotted by the boy. A moment later, the boy dismounted from the high bar, spinning twice in the air before landing on the mat below the bars. Dick clapped his hands and Jason watched as some chalk dust fell to the floor.

"That didn't take long," said Dick, as he reached for a towel.

"What?" asked Jason. Since he was wearing street shoes, he was careful to avoid stepping on the mat.

"Your conversation," replied Dick.

"It, ah, didn't happen," said Jason. "We were interrupted."

Dick nodded his head, as he rubbed the towel over his face and the back of his neck. Draping the towel around the back of his neck, Dick grabbed a water bottle and took a sip.

"You're staring," said Dick, as he turned to look at Jason.

"It's just weird," said Jason.

"What's weird?" asked Dick.

"You," said Jason.

"Are you always this talkative?" asked Dick.

"No," replied Jason.

Dick walked up to Jason and stopped. Jason found it even more strange to look down at Dick. That was to say, when Dick was an adult, Jason was taller, but it was only by inches. Now, Jason loomed over the boy.

"I'm sorry," said Dick.

"Why are you sorry?" asked Jason, surprised.

"That I don't remember you," said Dick. The boy shrugged. "I assume that's why you think it's weird."

"Yeah, ummm, no," said Jason.

The boy frowned. The older hero decided it was a mistake to track down Dick. The more time he spent with him, the more uncomfortable Jason got. Also, for whatever reason, it was obvious that Bruce didn't want Dick to know he wasn't a child. Jason didn't like that idea.

"Well, I've got to go...uh..."

"Swing through the streets of Gotham in a mask?" asked Dick, smirking.

"I don't swing," said Jason, before he turned toward the door and walked away.

Just as Jason reached the door, he turned back to look at Dick, but the boy was already across the room and walking toward the balance beam.

…...

 _ **AUTHOR'S NOTE: Next update will be Sunday.**_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

A couple of hours after his encounter with Jason in the gymnastics room, Dick found himself at the clock in the study. Dick couldn't put his finger on what it was, but something about Jason's reaction made the boy wonder what was going on. With the exception of Alfred, everyone was out for the night. Bruce had already told the boy he couldn't go out himself, but Bruce hadn't told him he couldn't go into the 'cave.

Setting the clock for 10:47PM, the moment the Waynes were murdered, Dick heard a faint click before the clock slid away from the wall. Pushing it back further, the boy entered the secret passage. A moment after he stepped through, the clock went back into place.

Quietly, Dick walked down the stairs. When he reached the bottom, he looked around. His eyes widened. The cave was filled with mementos. Dick assumed the items belonged to previous cases, but he didn't remember them. It was a cold reminder that Dick had lost a lot of time. But it also made him curious.

 _Had there really been this many cases in a few months?_ thought Dick. The feeling that something wasn't right kept growing.

He entered the changing area, but he couldn't find his costume anywhere, though he did find the black and blue costume he had been wearing from the night before. Dick stared at the costume, but no new memories came to him. He left the changing room and walked toward the Batcomputer. He was only feet away from it when a glass case drew his eye.

Dick walked over to the case and stared at the costume. He had finally found something he recognized, but it was different. The Robin costume, with a red tunic, green shorts, and yellow cape, was something Dick found familiar. But, while it looked like his costume, Dick knew it wasn't. The costume was much larger than anything Dick could wear. On the base, there was a plaque.

"Jason Todd. A good soldier," the boy read. He frowned. Unless there were two Jason Todds, Dick was sure he had met the Jason this plaque referred to, yet Dick felt that the glass case and the costume within were a memorial. The longer Dick stared at it, the more he wondered what had happened.

Looking around the 'cave, Dick accepted the growing doubt he had felt. He wondered how much time had actually gone by. Dick didn't believe for one moment, looking around the 'cave at all the mementos, that is had been five months. Which meant Bruce had lied to him. Dick's stomach tightened at that thought.

"Master Dick?"

Turning, Dick looked at Alfred, who stood at the base of the stairs. It wasn't until he heard someone speak that Dick realized his cheeks were wet from the tears he had been crying.

"What is going on, Alfie?" asked Dick, emotions making his voice sound thick.

"Oh, sir," replied the older man. "Let's go upstairs."

"No!" said Dick. The tears were running faster. "What aren't people telling me?"

"Master Dick," said Alfred, as he stepped up to the boy. Carefully, he knelt down in front of Dick. "The previous night..."

"No!" said Dick again, shaking his head. "It's more than that. You're...older. So is Bruce. I don't know Tim, Damian and Jason, yet they know me. Not to mention...this" The boy waved his hand at the glass case. "What are you guys keeping from me?"

The boy's voice grew in volume with each words. Not sure what else to do, knowing words weren't enough, Alfred wrapped his arms around Dick. The boy sobbed.

…...

Alfred finally got Dick upstairs. Exhausted from his emotional outburst, but still filled with too many questions that Alfred wouldn't answer, the boy curled into a chair in the library. Alfred started a fire in the fireplace. When he offered to make the boy a hot chocolate, Dick refused.

Unsure what to do, Alfred went back into the 'cave to wait for Bruce. Dusting, to keep himself busy while he waited, he was surprised when he heard the Batmobile. Assuming it was much later, Alfred was amazed when he looked at the clock and found it was only a few minutes past midnight.

"Master Bruce?" asked Alfred, when the Batmobile came to a halt and Batman jumped out. "Is something wrong?"

"No," replied Batman.

He strode over to the chair at the Batcomputer, but didn't sit down. He reached up, grabbed the mask, and pushed it back.

"How's Dick?" asked Bruce. He didn't look at Alfred, but continued to look at the chair.

"Scared," replied Alfred. "He realizes more is going on than he's been told."

"Hopefully we'll be able to reverse it soon and..." said Bruce, but Alfred interrupted him before he can finish.

"What if it can't be reversed?"

"No," said Bruce, shaking his head. He finally looked at Alfred. "There has to be a way."

"What if there isn't, Master Bruce?" demanded Alfred. "How long do we wait to say something?"

"Tim has almost figured it out," said Bruce.

Alfred shook his head. "You need to speak with him."

"I...can't," replied Bruce.

"And what are you going to do if Master Dick continues to ask about going out as Robin?" asked Alfred.

"Dick won't go out as Robin," said Bruce. He looked at Alfred and the older man saw something that was rare in Bruce's eyes. Fear. Not for himself, but for the boy upstairs. It gave Alfred pause.

"Did something happen tonight?" asked the older man.

"The reporter was wrong. Joker and Two-Face escaped Arkham tonight," said Bruce, as he turned his attention back to the 'computer.

"And, sir?"

"And they know," said Bruce. "Both of them know that Dick is a child."

"How?' asked the older man.

Alfred now understood why Bruce was so worried. Over the years, the Joker had gotten more and more personal with the Batfamily. He murdered Jason. He paralyzed Barbara. But he wasn't as personal when Dick had been Robin, which meant the Joker now had the ability to rectify that. And Two-Face already had history with Dick from when he was a child, which meant he had a second chance. Since Two-Face was obsessed with anything related to two, this wasn't a chance he would ignore.

"Evidence was found in both of their rooms."

Silence fell in the 'cave after Bruce spoke. Each man worried about what to do next and how they were going to keep everyone, especially Dick, safe. Finally, Bruce looked up and at Alfred.

"They broke out of Arkham to find him," said Bruce. "And I won't let them get to him."

Just as Bruce finished speaking, an alarm rang out. Bruce looked at the 'computer.

"The alarm is from upstairs. Someone opened the front door."

Bruce wasted no time. He rushed up the stairs and opened the clock. As he ran through the study, he realized he still wore the Batman costume. Reaching back, he grabbed the cowl and pulled it down, covering his face.

As Batman burst into the foyer, he saw one of his worst fears. The chirp of the alarm, while not as loud as it was in the 'cave, could still be heard. Dick stood in the foyer, just outside of the library. A blanket had fallen to the floor around his feet. Dick's body language read that he was ready to defend. One foot was slightly in front of the other, his hands were raised.

And standing in the opened front door, silhouetted against the outside light, was Deathstroke.

…...

 _ **AUTHOR'S NOTE: Please review :)**_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The mercenary stood in the doorway of Wayne Manor. He hadn't moved since Batman burst through the study door, which meant the Dark Knight stood between Deathstroke and Dick. The killer wore full suit, including mask. His body was covered a skin tight black suit. Belts holding bullets and guns crisscrossed his body. The only color in his whole uniform was the half orange, half black mask the man wore. The handle of his sword rested in the sheath against his back.

Batman shifted his body. Pivoting on one foot, Batman faced Deathstroke, while using his own body to shield Dick.

"I had heard a rumor," said the killer. With the mask in place, Batman couldn't determine what Deathstroke was thinking. Or feeling. "Richard was a child again. I had to see it for myself."

"Dick, lock yourself into the 'cave," said Batman.

Just as the boy moved to obey, Deathstroke quickly threw a knife. The blade buried itself into the door frame of the study, inches from Dick's face. The boy stopped quickly.

"He stays," said Deathstroke.

Dick looked from the blade to the man who threw it.

"You've seen him," replied Batman. "Now leave."

"No," replied Deathstroke. The killed looked at the boy, before he turned his head to Batman. "You should know I would want more than just a peak. After all, I did come here when I thought you would be busy in Gotham."

Batman growled.

"You need to leave," said Dick.

"Leave, Richard?" asked Deathstroke. "After spending all that time to get here?"

"You're not welcomed here," said Dick.

"Dick," said Batman. "Get behind me."

The boy stepped back from the study door and stood behind Batman. While he didn't completely understand what was going on, he knew it was serious. Batman was in Wayne Manor in full costume and the man standing in the doorway didn't seem surprised to see Batman there.

"Why are you here, Slade?" demanded Batman, in his attempt to draw the killer's attention away from the boy.

"I told you," replied the killer, as he reached a hand back to clasp the handle of his sword. "I heard that Richard had been turned into a child and I wanted to see it for myself."

The sword slipped easily from its sheath. Deathstroke held it loosely in his right hand with the point of the sword almost touching the floor.

"I must say, it's almost more fun that he doesn't even know who I am," continued Deathstroke. "He doesn't know what I am capable of."

Suddenly, Deathstroke tightened his grip on the handle and lunged at Batman. The Dark Knight dodged and, using his left hand, pushed Dick away. The boy hit the floor and rolled away, toward the library door.

Deathstroke pushed forward again, as he brought the blade down. Batman dodged again, this time drawing a batarang from his belt. As the killer moved in for a third time, Batman jammed the edge of the batarang into Deathstroke's right wrist, forcing Deathstroke to drop the blade.

Now, Batman was near the door to Wayne Manor and Deathstroke stood between the Dark Knight and Dick. Looking past Deathstroke to Dick, Batman saw that the boy had picked up the blanket that had been near his feet. Dick took the edge of the blanket in one hand. Batman realized, a half a second too late, what the boy intended to do.

Using the blanket as a whip against the killer, Dick attempted to strike the mercenary. Deathstroke turned, just as the blanket came near him and grabbed the edge. With a jerk, he pulled Dick off balance and toward him.

Batman rushed in to stop Deathstroke from getting his hands on Dick, but was too late. Deathstroke had grabbed Dick's wrist as the boy fell toward him and pulled the boy against him. Deathstroke turned, now Dick's back was pressed against the killer's front. With one arm, Deathstroke held the boy, while he wrapped his right hand just under Dick's chin, holding the jaw bone.

"Stop," said the killer.

Batman halted, only feet from Deathstroke and Dick. Dick also froze, not knowing what to do. The boy kept his eyes on Batman.

"Do you realize how quickly I can snap his neck?" asked Deathstroke.

"Let him go," said Batman.

"His life is, quite literally, in my hands," said Deathstroke.

The mercenary adjusted his hand on Dick's throat, pressing gently against the carotid arteries that ran down either side of the boy's throat. A moment later, Dick could see black spots in his vision. He tried to move his head, but the killer kept his fingers pressed against his arteries.

"Enough, Slade," growled Batman.

Just as suddenly as Deathstroke had grabbed Dick, he removed his hand from the boy's throat and pushed him toward Batman. While the Dark Knight reached out to grab Dick, Deathstroke pushed passed them toward the door, only to stop in the doorway. Standing outside was Red Robin, Red Hood, and Robin. Red Hood, wearing a motorcycle jacket over a skin tight suit, raised a gun and pointed it at Deathstroke.

"Batman doesn't condone murder," said the killer. Amusement could be clearly heard in his voice.

"Well, I'm not Batman, asshole," replied Red Hood.

"No," said Batman, from inside the manor. "Put the gun away."

With a sigh, Red Hood lowered the gun, though he kept his finger on the trigger. Trapped between the heroes outside and Batman inside, Deathstroke turned to face Batman. Dick stood close to Batman's side.

"Why did you come here?" demanded Batman.

"The rumor has spread far and wide, Batman," said Deathstroke. The killer looked down and everyone knew, even though they couldn't see his eyes because of his mask, that Deathstroke was looking at Dick. "And I'm not the only person who knows the real identity of Nightwing."

Batman nodded. Deathstroke turned to look at the three heroes outside.

"Let him pass," said Batman.

"But.." said Red Hood, though Robin and Red Robin had already stepped aside. Grumbling under his breath, Red Hood also stepped aside.

Deathstroke exited the manor. He was only feet from the manor when he stopped and looked back.

"I'm sure I will see you again, Richard."

"And if I see you here again," said Red Hood. "I won't put down the gun."

Deathstroke nodded his head and left.

… _ **...**_

 _ **AUTHOR'S NOTE: So, Deathstroke – I admit – is not a "Gotham" criminal, but he is my favorite Nightwing villain. That being said, he's not the main bad guy of the story...**_


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

After Deathstroke's sudden appearance and disappearance from Wayne Manor, Bruce decided not to take any chances regarding Dick's safety. While he and Damian went into the 'cave to change into regular clothing, Red Hood and Red Robin stayed with Dick, who was curled up in a chair in the study. The blanket that Dick had attempted to use as a weapon was now wrapped around him. The boy had been very quiet, which was unusual for Dick. When Bruce and Damian returned, Red Robin and Red Hood took their turn in the 'cave.

Less than ten minutes after Deathstroke had left the manor, Bruce, Damian, Jason, and Tim stood in the study. Knowing it was up to him to start the conversation, Bruce walked around the chair and knelt in front of Dick. When Dick didn't look at him, he placed a hand on the boy's knee.

"Dick?" asked Bruce. "Come on, chum. Look at me."

Slowly, the boy raised his eyes, which had been focused on his hands.

"Who is Nightwing?" asked the boy quietly.

"Dick, I..." started Bruce, but Jason interrupted.

"He's you."

The boy looked away from Bruce and up at Jason. Bruce closed his eyes.

"What do you mean?" asked Dick.

"Bruce." said Jason. The way Jason said his father's name was more than just a way to get the man's attention. Bruce knew the deeper message Jason meant in that one word: _Either you tell him or I will._

"Dick," said Bruce, to draw the boy's attention back to him. Dick looked at him. Bruce met his gaze and saw the hurt, confusion, and fear that the boy was feeling shine through his eyes. Dick had never been good about being able to hide what he was feeling.

"The night at the warehouse, you were hit with a blast of energy," explained Bruce.

"I don't remember," said Dick, shaking his head.

"I know," replied Bruce. "But the energy...changed you."

The boy raised his gaze to look at the other three in the room. Damian looked away, though Dick wasn't sure whether it was because he didn't care or cared too much. Tim met his gaze. Dick saw hope and encouragement there. When he looked at Jason, he saw the opposite from Tim. Instead of hope, he saw something that reminded Dick of some of the people he met in his travels with the circus and some citizens of Gotham that he had met as Robin. People who had seen too much and had too much done to them to believe in hope any more, no matter how much they wished otherwise. Dick returned his attention to Bruce.

"How?" asked Dick.

"You're not 8 years old," said Bruce.

Dick shook his head. "Yes, I am."

"No, Dick, you're not," said Tim. "You're older than me."

"That's stupid," said Dick.

"Except for Bruce, you're older than all of us," said Jason.

"That's not possible," said Dick, shaking his head.

"Dick?" said Tim, as he stepped forward. The boy looked up at Tim. "Remember the day your parents died?"

"I don't want to talk about that," said Dick. He looked away from Tim and back at his hands.

"Before the performance," said Tim. He knelt next to the chair Dick sat in. "A young family approached you, your mom, and your dad. They wanted to take a picture with you and your parents. Do you remember?"

Dick glanced at Tim before looking away. "It was their son's first time at the circus."

"Dick," said Tim, placing a hand on Dick's shoulder. "I'm the boy. It was my parents who approached you."

Dick shook his head. "No! He's two. You can't be him."

"Dick," said Bruce, drawing Dick's attention back to him. "I know it's rough, but you need to understand. The energy blast turned you into a kid again. That's why you don't remember that night. Until the blast struck you in the chest, you were an adult."

Dick frowned. "That's why I was in a suit that was too big?"

"Yes. It's your suit, as Nightwing," replied Bruce.

Dick didn't reply. He thought over what Bruce had just told him. Tim stepped away and gave Dick a moment, but Bruce stayed where he was, kneeling in front of his son. Jason and Damian joined Tim and Dick could hear them talking amongst themselves. From what Dick could make out, they were discussing Arkham and a recent escape. Finally, he looked back at Bruce.

"Who was that guy tonight?"

"His name is Deathstroke," said Bruce.

"He knows who I am," said Dick.

"You met him as an adult. When you met him, you were on a team called the Titans. Deathstroke got a mole on your team who figured out your identities and told him," said Bruce.

Dick nodded. He grew quiet again.

"Bruce?" said Tim, drawing the man's attention away from Dick. "We need to figure out how we're going to handle..."

"Handle what?" demanded Dick, when Tim's voice just trailed off.

"Joker and Two-Face got out of Arkham tonight," said Bruce.

"Well, between the five of us, we should be able to put them back," said Dick, as he pushed back his blanket.

"No," replied Bruce.

He stood up and towered over Dick. Dick got out of the chair and stood in front of Bruce.

"Why not?" demanded Dick. "I may not have my...adult skills, but that doesn't mean I don't know what I am doing."

"You're not going out," said Bruce. His tone was firm.

"Okay. I admit using a blanket for a weapon wasn't the best idea," said Dick, believing the reason that Bruce was refusing had to do with Dick's choice of weapon earlier tonight.

"A blanket?" asked Damian. Bafflement was written all over his face.

"But I can still fight," said Dick.

"Dick, you've never faced Two-Face or Joker," said Tim.

"Yes, I have," replied Dick. The boy didn't know for sure, though he assumed he must have faced them. Bruce kept him from them because of Dick's age. If Dick really was an adult, he must have faced them at least once. "I just don't remember."

"I forbid it," said Bruce. Even though it was Bruce standing in front of him, Dick was on the receiving end of Batman and his glare.

"That's not fair, Bruce!" yelled Dick. He stomped his foot.

"This discussion is over," said Bruce.

"Dick," said Tim, stepping between Bruce and Dick, though he wasn't sure it was the best idea.

Bruce turned away, giving Tim more room. As far as Bruce was concerned, the conversation was done and nothing anyone said would change his mind.

"Joker and Two-Face are worse now than ever. More violent. More dangerous. It won't be safe," said Tim, as he tried to reason with Dick.

The boy ignored Tim. Dick heard what he had said, but he knew what the older boy was doing. Tim believe Bruce was right. Dick never took his eyes off Bruce. When the man didn't turn back to look at Dick, the boy ran from the room, slamming the door on the way out.

"Well, that went well," said Jason, as he stared at Bruce's back. When Dick had fled the room, Bruce hadn't turned around. "Glad to see you still have your touch, old man, with handling children."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Tim sat at the 'computer in the Batcave. He had finally figured out the pattern of the energy Kale had used and was now working on a way to reverse the process. Occasionally, he would show Bruce what he was doing and Bruce would comment or give some advice.

"So, was Deathstroke a threat or not?" demanded Jason, who finally gotten bored watching the two of them talk science.

"Yes," replied Bruce. He didn't look at his second to oldest, but kept his eyes on the screen he was working at. Since Tim understood the science better than Bruce, the older hero had given the younger hero the 'computer, while Bruce worked on the secondary computer system.

"Yes, what?" demanded Jason.

"When it comes to Dick, Deathstroke is complicated," said Tim.

"Deathstroke is a threat," said Bruce. He looked up from the screen at Jason. "But he wasn't a threat last night to Dick."

"Wrapping your hands around someone's throat sounds like a threat to me," mumbled Jason.

"Deathstroke doesn't kill for free," said Damian, who was checking the supplies in the belts. "But, if he meant to kill Grayson, then he would have."

"He was giving us a message," said Bruce. "Dick is vulnerable."

"What are we going to do about that?" asked Tim. He pushed back from the 'computer and rubbed at his eyes.

"Damian and I will go out tonight," said Bruce. "I want you and Jason to stay here."

"Great! Babysitting," grumbled Jason. Damian smirked.

"Damian and I will focus on finding Joker," continued Bruce, as he ignored Jason's comment. "You and Jason are going to focus on Two-Face."

"How are we supposed to get Two-Face, if we're stuck in the 'cave?" demanded Jason.

"It's called detective work, Todd," said Damian. "I'm sure you'll figure it out."

Jason turned and flipped off the younger hero. Bruce looked at Jason and raised an eyebrow, which was the only reaction he gave to Jason's behavior. Bruce had learned a while ago, the boys had to work out their own differences, as long as the violence level was kept to a minimum.

"You're also staying here because Tim is close to figuring out how to make Dick an adult again. That's priority," said Bruce.

…...

After Dick's outburst last night, he had kept to himself for the day, which wasn't difficult as almost everyone was working in the Batcave. Rather than sit in the library, Dick got the book he had been reading and brought it to his room. But, after a few minutes, he had lost interest and started to wander around his room.

He found multiple shirts and pants intended for his older self. He also found other mementos. It amazed the 8 year old that he was, in fact, an adult. Now that he knew, the signs were obvious. Pictures of prom and graduation. The cap and gown he wore hung in the back of the closet. He found text books and assumed that the books were from college, as most high schools don't let you keep the book once the class was over.

He was in a state of almost shock as he found more and more proof that what he was told last night was true. Dick was an adult, trapped in a child's body and with no memory of being an adult. All the skills he had learned were gone. The only things he knew was what he would have known in his first few months as Robin.

During his search, he found a loose floor board in his closet. When he lifted it, he found a small box. Dick pulled out the box and opened it. For the first time, since leaving the study after Bruce forbid him to help, he smiled. He sat on the floor in front of the closet and drew the box into his lap. Without even pulling it out, he recognized the bright red, green, and yellow clothe. It was a Robin costume. As he pulled it out of the box, he realized it wasn't just a costume, but it was his first costume. The pixie boots were in the bottom of the box. The only thing that was missing was a utility belt and mask.

Hearing a knock on the door, Dick threw everything back into the box and shoved it into the closet. Just as he closed the closet door, his bedroom door opened and Alfred stood in the doorway holding a tray.

"I thought I would bring you a bite to eat," said the older man, as he walked into the bedroom.

"Thanks, Alfred," said Dick, as he got up off of the floor.

"How do you feel, sir?" asked Alfred, after he had set the tray on Dick's bed.

"It's...kind of weird, ya know?" asked Dick. "I mean, look at me." He waved his hands at his body. "I'm a kid, but I'm not."

"Master Timothy is working on a way to reverse it," said Alfred. He looked kindly toward Dick.

Dick nodded his head and walked toward his bed. On the tray was a sandwich, with chips, and a chocolate chip cookie. The cookie was almost as big as the sandwich. Dick smiled. Alfred turned and walked back toward the door. Just as he stepped through, Dick looked at him.

"Alfred?"

The older man turned back. "Yes, sir?"

"Who are Jason, Tim, and Damian?" asked the boy.

"Do you want the truth, Master Dick?" asked Alfred.

Taking a steadying breath, Dick nodded.

"After you grew up, Master Jason became the new Robin," said Alfred, but the boy interrupted.

"There's been more Robins?"

"Yes, sir," replied Alfred. "Master Damian is the newest Robin."

"And Tim was a Robin too?" asked Dick.

"Yes, after Master Jason, but before Master Damian."

Dick nodded. Alfred turned to leave again, only for the boy to call out to him again. "Why is there a Robin costume in the 'cave? And why is Jason's name on it?"

"That...version of the Robin costume was retired after Master Jason," said Alfred.

Though Alfred didn't say anything in particular that caused the boy to think it, Dick realized the older man was uneasy with the current topic. The boy frowned. He was curious to know more, but he didn't want to make Alfred more uncomfortable either.

"So, the new Robins wear a different costume?" asked Dick. The boy decided to let it go why the original suit was retired.

"Yes, sir," said Alfred. With those two words, Dick knew he had made the correct choice by not pursuing the topic.

"How are they different?" asked Dick, as he sat on the bed.

"The new costumes have pants," said Alfred.

Dick laughed. "I think I might have enjoyed pants, if I had known it was a choice."

"Indeed, sir," said Alfred, with a gentle smile. "The costumes aren't as bright. The outside of the cap is black."

"I guess that would help with blending," mumbled Dick, as he picked up his sandwich and took a bite.

"It does, sir," replied Alfred.

After a moment, when Alfred realized Dick was more interested in the food than the conversation, he placed his hand on the doorknob and closed the door.

...

 _ **AUTHOR'S NOTE: Review! Review! Review! :)**_


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Shortly after the sun set, Batman and Robin headed into Gotham to find the Joker. Red Robin and Red Hood remained in the 'cave. Red Hood was frustrated, as his area of expertise was not research, yet with Red Robin busy on the 'computer, the older hero had no choice but to work on figuring out where Two-Face had hidden himself.

But both eyes turned away from their respective screens when they heard the sound of small feet on the stairs leading down from the Manor. Moments after hearing the sound of feet, they saw the owner of those feet.

Dick paused halfway down the stairs when he saw that there were people at the 'computer. Since he had seen everyone in their costumes last night, he knew who was there. But since Jason and Tim were working without their masks, though they both wore the rest of their suits, it made it easier on Dick.

"Hi Tim. Jason," said Dick, trying to act normal. He had thought, being after dark, that the 'cave would have been empty. After a short pause, the boy finished walking down the stairs.

"Hi, Dick," said Tim, as he turned his attention back to the screen.

Jason, glad for a distraction, got up from his computer and walked over to Dick. "Did you need something?"

"No," said Dick. "I was just bored upstairs. I'm not used to have a quiet night. You know what I mean?"

Jason nodded his head. "I feel ya."

"So, what are you doing?" asked Dick, as he nodded his head toward the computer Jason was working on.

"Trying to figure out where Two-Face is," said Jason.

Tim whipped around and looked at Jason. "You heard Batman."

"I think everyone heard Batman," said Jason grumpily.

"I know, I know," said Dick, as he put both of his hands up and palms facing the older heroes. "No masks, but he didn't say I couldn't help in the 'cave."

"You want to help me?" asked Jason. The older hero waved a hand toward the chair in front of the computer he was working at. "Be my guest."

Dick quickly ran over to the computer and sat down. While he wasn't familiar with the technology, as it was newer than anything he remembered working on, Dick's fingers were soon flying across the keyboard.

"I'm going to get a hot shower and check in with Alfred," said Jason, after watching Dick work for a moment. When he didn't get a response, Jason shrugged his shoulders and headed up the stairs.

Minutes passed, with only the sound of clicking keyboards and the squeak of the bats, who were using the cave to nest in, to break the silence. Tim would occasionally look over and saw that Dick was cross referencing old case files with current events.

Almost an hour later, Jason returned to the 'cave. He walked down the stairs and walked up behind Dick. "Figure it out?"

"I think I've narrowed it down to a dozen locations," said Dick. He frowned at the screen, before he spun the chair to face Jason.

"Manageable," said Jason with a nod. "Thanks, kid."

With a quick grin, Dick got up from the chair and gave it to Jason, who sat at the computer. The boy wandered off into the 'cave to look around.

"Dick?" said Tim, who noticed that the boy hadn't gone to the stairs. "What are you doing?"

"Just looking around," replied Dick. His voice echoed in the cave.

"Leave him alone," said Jason. "I'd go stir crazy too if I had to stay in. Oh, wait? I do have to stay in."

Tim rolled his eyes before returning his attention to the 'computer.

…...

As Dick walked further into the cave, he glanced over his shoulder. When he saw that both heroes were focused on their computers, Dick turned into the changing area. As he walked into the space, he saw multiple forms that would hold costumes when they weren't being used. Only one form was in use and Dick looked at the Nightwing costume. Near the form were drawers built into the wall. Dick touched the first drawer and it slid open.

In the drawer were extra supplies. Batarangs. Grappling lines. And belts. Dick looked over the belts until he found Damian's extra belts. Carefully, Dick pulled a belt from the drawer. Lifting his shirt, he wrapped the belt around his waist. Since Damian was a little bigger, the belt wasn't as tight as Dick was used to, but he knew that he wouldn't find one his size. The boy tightened the belt as far as it would go. Checking the pouches and pockets on the belt, Dick found them empty. He grabbed a few batarangs before closing the drawer. Quickly, Dick checked other drawers and filled the rest of the belt with supplies. In the last drawer, Dick found extra masks.

He grabbed a smaller mask then closed the drawer. He looked over the room and decided that, unless someone had a count of everything in the drawers and made an effort to look, no one would miss the items Dick had taken. Since he had entered the 'cave with his shirt not tucked in, no one would suspect anything when he left it the same way.

...

 _ **AUTHOR'S NOTE: With Christmas on Monday, I will update a special "Christmas" chapter – which means you won't have to wait till Friday for the next installment! Happy Holidays!**_


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Tim looked at the 'computer for a moment before he realized he had figured it out. He knew how to turn Dick back into an adult.

"Jason!" said Tim, since he wanted to share the information.

"What?" demanded Jason, who lounged in the chair in front of his computer. Since Dick had done all the work, all that was left was checking out the locations on the list, which they couldn't do until Bruce said that they could leave the manor.

"I know how to turn Dick back into an adult," said Tim.

"What?" demanded Jason, as he spun the chair to look at the larger screen on the Batcomputer. All he saw were letters and numbers. "You sure?"

Deciding not to respond, Tim reached for the communication system. Tim pressed a button.

"Batman? This is Red Robin."

Tim waited less than a minute before he heard Batman's voice.

"Go ahead."

"I know how to turn Nightwing into an adult, but we're going to need a few supplies from Wayne Tech," said Tim.

"Send the list to Robin," said Batman.

"Do you have Joker yet?" demanded Jason.

The hero knew why Batman had given him the assignment of finding Two-Face. While Jason disliked most criminals, he hated Joker. Of course, being murdered by the clown might have had a lot to do with it.

"Robin and I are closing in on his location. Once we have him, Robin will get the supplies," replied Batman.

"When do you want us to head out for Two-Face?" asked Tim. "We've narrowed it down to a few locations."

"How is...Nightwing?" asked Batman.

"I checked on him an hour ago," said Jason. "Lights are off and he's in bed."

"Once we have Joker, head out," said Batman.

…...

Dick knew it was a risk, but he slipped the Robin costume on. It felt right to be wearing it. The only thing that felt odd was the mask. The box hadn't held any old masks, so Dick had had to grab one of Damian's. He quickly wrapped the belt around his waist. With all the equipment in the belt, it wasn't as loose as it had been. Dick rushed over to the closet and pulled down all the adult clothing. He dragged the clothing over to the bed and threw back the covers. Quickly, he arranged the clothes. He threw the covers back, covering the pile of clothing, and looked at the pile. If someone just opened the door and looked inside, it would look like a someone was sleeping in the bed. Of course, if someone entered the room and came over to the bed, they would know immediately no one was in the bed, but it was the best Dick could do. He didn't know when Jason would check on him again.

Dick moved over to his window and disarmed the alarm on the window. He opened the window a few inches and waited to see if he had missed anything. When he didn't hear any alarms or the sound of running feet down the hall to check on him, Dick opened the window enough to slide out. He slipped a leg out and placed it on the ledge. He swung the second leg out and balanced on the ledge. Carefully he pulled the window closed, leaving it open an inch so he could reopen it when he returned.

Carefully, Dick leaped from the side of the building. With a tuck and roll, he landed gently on the lawn and dashed off into the shadows of the trees that edged the property.

…...

An hour later, Batman paged the 'cave. They had caught the Joker and the clown was already heading back to Arkham. The Joker had ranted and raved about being caught. But with the gleam Batman had seen in Joker's eyes, he was glad that the clown was no longer free in Gotham, hunting for Nightwing.

Batman sent Robin off to collect the supplies for Tim. Since he knew Red Robin and Red Hood would have headed out the moment Batman had paged them, the Dark Knight decided to call it an early night and head back to the 'cave. He didn't like the idea of Dick being along, even if Alfred was at the Manor.

As soon as Batman parked the Batmobile, he jumped from the vehicle. He debated a moment about sitting at the 'computer to review Tim's work, but decided he wanted to look in on Dick first. Changing from his suit, Bruce quickly rushed up the stairs and entered the study. A moment later, he was on the stairs. Down a hall, Bruce stopped outside of Dick's room.

Carefully, he placed a hand on the door knob and opened the door. He noticed the curtains move near the window. With a frown, since it was a cool night to have a window open, Bruce walked over and pushed back the curtains. He found the window was barely open an inch. He glanced at the bed and his stomach tightened.

In only a few steps, Bruce was by the bed's side. Even though he knew what he would find, Bruce grabbed the edge of the covers and threw them back. A pile of laundry lay in the bed. Bruce rushed from the bedroom.

"Dick? Dick!" Bruce yelled through the halls.

But the man knew, the boy wouldn't respond. Dick wasn't in the Manor.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Red Robin and Red Hood finished checking the second location and had found no evidence that Two-Face, or anyone for that matter, had been in that building for years. They had both settled onto their motorcycles when both of their communication systems activated.

"Batman to Red Hood and Red Robin. Emergency."

Red Robin pressed his gauntlet. "This is Red Robin. We're both here. Go ahead."

"Nightwing is gone."

"Was he kidnapped?"demanded Red Hood. He got off his motorcycle and walked over to Red Robin.

"Clothing was used to make it look like he was sleeping."

"Shit," said Red Hood. All the hero could think was that he had been the last person to check on Dick. Had the boy been in bed or had he been fooled by a pile of clothing?

"Do we know what he's wearing?" asked Red Robin.

"No," Batman replied. "When was the last time you actually saw him."

"When he was in the 'cave," said Red Robin.

"He helped us with the list of locations for Two-Face," said Red Hood.

Batman didn't immediately respond. Even though they couldn't see him, both heroes knew that they were on the receiving end of a Batglare. They looked at each other.

"What did he do?" asked Batman.

"He helped us narrow the list of possible locations that Two-Face could be using," replied Red Robin. "We figured, since he was out to find Nightwing, then it would be location that they've met in before."

"I will check the list," said Batman. "I want him found. Now!"

"We're on it," said Red Robin, before the communication ended.

"Where do we start?" asked Red Hood.

"Let me see the list," demanded Red Robin.

"The locations?" asked the older hero.

"Yeah," Red Robin replied.

…...

Tim hadn't been the only one reading old case files. After Dick knew that Bruce and the others had been keeping secrets from him, Dick had snuck into the 'cave to read old files. Since he knew the Joker and Two-Face had escaped, Dick had focused on their cases. He had been able to read about his first meeting with Two-Face. It was scary to know that that scarred man had almost killed him with a bat. So, when it came time to look over the list Jason has generated, Dick had been careful to remove that location from the list.

It had taken time for Dick to make his way to the warehouse on the docks where he had been nearly beaten to death by the very man Dick was now tracking. If Two-Face really had escaped because he wanted to get his hands on Dick, than it would make sense that Two-Face would use a location that would mean something. While the boy didn't remember the beating, he figured Two-Face would have never forgotten.

Dick landed lightly outside of the warehouse. The building was dark. Dick carefully approached the side door. It seemed odd to not enter through a window or ductwork, but Dick didn't have Batman to watch his back tonight. He opened the door an inch and looked inside. Not seeing movement, the masked hero quietly slipped into the warehouse and allowed the door to shut behind him.

Dick had only taken a few steps when flood lights kicked on. Raising a hand, he attempted to look beyond the light. The boy saw movement, but no details.

"We are surprised."

It was a voice that Dick had never heard before. But, based on where they were, he took a guess that it was Two-Face.

"I'm here to take you in," said Dick.

"Take us in?"

"Yes," said the boy. Either the light was not as strong as when it first came on or his eyes were adjusting. Dick could see a man standing just outside of the light.

"Do you remember this place?"

Dick heard the sound of something flip into the air. Faintly, he saw a small object fly into the air before the man in front of him grabbed it out of the air. The man looked at the object in his hand, then put his hand into his pocket. When the man took his hand out of the pocket, the hand was empty.

"Do you remember this?"

The man knelt down and grabbed something from the floor. It was long, but didn't reflect the light like a metal object would. Dick knew it was too thick to be a pipe anyway. He figured, based on who he was facing and where they were, it was a baseball bat.

"Do you remember us...Robin?"

With the baseball bat in hand, Two-Face stepped into the light.


	15. Chapter 15

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: huh, not a single review for the last chapter...Reviews, Please! :)  
**_

Chapter 15

As Two-Face stepped closer, Dick crouched. He knew that Two-Face tended to rely on fists. Also, he was obsessed with the number two. But Dick only knew that information because he had read up on Two-Face before coming out tonight. In reality, Dick didn't know the man standing in front of him. He recognized the man's face from the files, but, like Batman and Alfred, he looked older. Two-Face had some gray around the temple of the clean side of his face and there were lines that hadn't been there before. It was yet another reminder that Dick was not who he was supposed to be.

Just as Dick studied Two-Face, the killer studied him. With the mask on, Two-Face couldn't look into the boy's eyes. Two-Face noted that the mask was different than the one the boy used to wear. But the costume was original. But even without seeing the lack of recognition, Two-Face knew that the boy didn't remember their first meeting. His body language was all wrong. At the first meeting, there had been cockiness. The boy had been filled with self-confidence. After the first meeting, the boy was cautious. If he had to speak to Two-Face, the boy's shoulders would be tense. There wasn't any tension in the boy now.

"You don't remember us," said Two-Face, as he took another step forward. The bat swung loosely in his hand.

"You're going back to Arkham," said Dick.

Two-Face cocked his head and looked at the boy. He was small, the same size he had been the first time Two-Face had met him. And the boy didn't recognize him. That was to say, the boy knew he was Two-Face, but the hero didn't remember their history or any lessons learned.

"Let's flip for it," suggested Two-Face.

"What do you mean?" demanded Dick.

Two-Face put the bat into his left hand and slipped his right hand into his pocket. He took out a coin and showed it to Dick. The coin, a doubled headed piece of silver, had scratches on one side, but the other side looked as new as the day it was minted.

"The clean side and I will return to Arkham willingly," said Two-Face as he showed the clean side of the coin.

Dick wondered if it was a trick. Two-Face was willing to throw away his chance to attack him if the coin told him to? It almost sounded too good.

"But if it's the scarred side..." Two-Face showed the scratches of the scarred side.

"And if it's the scarred side?" demanded Dick, when Two-Face didn't finish his sentence.

Two-Face smiled. The scars on the left side of his face pulled and the smile was twisted and evil looking. Dick wondered if he was making a mistake. Dick wondered if Batman was right and he didn't belong in the Robin suit. In the few short hours the boy had been in Gotham, the city had seemed more dangerous than he remembered.

"...I will fight to stay out."

Dick wondered what Batman would do. Some instinct told him that there was something off about what Two-Face offered. Dick knew, based on the man's file, Two-Face would hold true to whatever the coin decided. But the boy didn't believe it would be as easy as flipping a coin to get the man to turn himself in.

"Well, boy?"

Praying he wasn't making a mistake, Dick nodded his head. Two-Face threw the coin into the air. As it came down, he caught it. Opening his palm, Two-Face showed the coin's decision to Dick.

"Clean."

…...

Batman worked at the 'computer. He pulled up the list that Jason had first created, which had almost every location that Dick and Two-Face had ever met at in Gotham. Jason had had the right idea. Since Two-Face had broken out of Arkham to confront Dick, he would be at a location that they had previously met at. Some of the places didn't exist any more or had been renovated into something different. Even removing those locations, it still made for a long list.

In a separate window on the 'computer screen, Batman also brought up the list that Dick had created from Jason's list. Quickly, he looked through both lists. Dick had done an excellent job of removing locations that would have meant little to Two-Face. Places where the encounter was minimum or even places where Two-Face had met Dick, but as Nightwing.

On the second pass through the lists, Batman's attention was caught by one location that was on Jason's list, but not Dick's. The warehouse where Two-Face had first met Dick as Robin had been removed from the second list. Of all the locations, that place held the most importance to Two-Face. It was the place where he had almost killed Dick.

Realizing that Dick had removed the warehouse on purpose, Batman knew where he was going to find Dick. As the Dark Knight raced for the Batmobile, one question plagued him. Had Two-Face already found him first?


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

"Clean side," said Dick. "Are you going to come willingly?"

"Of course," replied the killer. He put out his hands in front of him. Two-Face still held the bat.

Hesitating, Dick grabbed a pair of cuffs from his belt. He stepped toward Two-Face. Just as he was about to slap the first cuff on, Dick saw Two-Face rotate his wrist and the bat slammed into the boy's ribs. Taking a step back, Dick wrapped his left arm around his middle to hold his ribs.

"The coin..." said Dick.

Quickly, Two-Face moved in and slammed the bat against Dick's knee, taking the boy's leg out of under him. Dick hit the floor.

"We said we would go willingly," said Two-Face, as he stood over Dick. "We didn't say when."

Gripping the bat in both hands, Two-Face raised the bat above his head before bringing it down on Dick. The boy rolled and the bat glanced off of his left shoulder. Moving quickly, as the boy was getting up, Two-Face rushed at him and swung the bat again. The bat caught the small of Dick's back, propelling him forward. Dick hit the floor again, but rolled with the movement. Instead of hitting the floor sprawled, he landed in a crouch.

Dick, using his left hand, he grabbed a batarang from the belt. Twisting around, Dick threw the batarang and it hit Two-Face's left wrist. But, instead of embedding on the inside of the wrist, it hit the side of the wrist and fell to the floor. While the batarang to the wrist had hurt, it didn't force Two-Face to drop his weapon.

Two-Face rushed at him. The killer swung, but Dick dodged and avoided the blow. The boy had two options. He couldn't block. If he tried to block, the bat would just continue to cause more damage. As he twisted and shifted to avoid the swings from the bat, Dick knew that one of his knees felt weaker. He suspected it had to do with the blow Two-Face had already landed. He could try to disarm Two-Face, but that would mean getting close. Or he could continue to dodge and hope the older man tired himself out.

"We find it appropriate," said Two-Face, as he moved toward the boy. "To beat you in the same building, with a bat...twice."

Dick realized he was in over his head. As long as Two-Face had the bat, the boy wouldn't be able to get close enough to take him down without risking himself being taken down. The bat provided the killer with a longer reach than the hero. The boy knew his best option was to run. It wasn't the bravest choice, but, with no innocent lives depending on him, it was the safest option available to him. He could radio Batman and, while the older hero wouldn't be happy with him for disobeying, Batman would show up to take Two-Face in.

Dick turned to run. He was only a few steps, when something long and round struck his legs. Two-Face had thrown the bat and had hit him in the back of his knee. To make matters worse? It was the same knee that Two-Face had hit earlier. The leg buckled and Dick went down.

Pushing himself up off the ground, Dick felt someone grab his cape from behind. Spun around, Dick saw Two-Face a moment before the killer's fist connected with his face. Blood ran from the broken nose. Two-Face pushed Dick to the floor and knelt over the boy. First one fist than another rained down on Dick. The blows spread the blood from the nose. On his back, Dick could even taste blood, as it ran down inside his throat.

"No Bat this time," said Two-Face. The scarred man stopped hitting the boy. He stood up and walked over to where the bat had hit the ground.

With Two-Face no longer on him, Dick turned on his side. The boy coughed and retched. Some blood came out of his mouth and hit the floor, while more blood dripped from his broken nose. Dick knew he needed to get up, but his face and knee hurt.

Two-Face picked up the bat and turned to the boy on the ground.

…...

Batman arrived at the warehouse. He had radioed Red Robin and Red Hood to join him there, but they said they were all ready en route. As he got out of the Batmobile, he could see light inside the building and rushed at the side door, closest to the light. He slammed the door open.

Staring into the warehouse from the door, he felt like he was seeing his worst nightmare for a second time. Dick was on the ground. There was blood. Two-Face held a bat and he walked toward the boy, with it raised over his head.

He wasted no time. Batman rushed at Two-Face. As Batman jumped over Dick, he crashed into Two-Face, bringing the scarred man to the ground. The bat hit the ground. Batman raised a fist and struck Two-Face. But once wasn't enough. Batman found himself raining down blow after blow. He didn't even hear someone say his name, until a small hand touched his shoulder.

"Batman."

Batman stopped and looked. Dick was standing, Blood was smeared around his nose and mouth. Batman could feel a faint tremble in the hand that was on his shoulder.

"Stop," said Dick, as he shook his head.

Batman looked down. Two-Face was unconscious, but alive. The Dark Knight took a shuddering breath and slowly got off of Two-Face. He turned to the boy. Batman wanted to yell at him. Demand to know what he had been thinking. But instead, he knelt and wrapped his arms around Dick.

That was how Red Robin and Red Hood found them. Red Hood didn't say a word, but walked over to Two-Face. He pulled out a zip tie and used it to restrain the criminal, while Red Robin contacted the Gotham City Police Department to arrange pick up.

Batman was aware that Red Robin and Red Hood were in the warehouse, but his whole focus was on the boy in his arms. Finally he stood.

"Batman, I..." said Dick, but stopped when Batman reached down and picked the boy up.

Dick laid his head on Batman's shoulder as the Dark Knight took him from the warehouse to the Batmobile waiting outside.

… _ **...**_

 _ **AUTHOR'S NOTE: Only 2 chapters left! Oh and...REVIEWS PLEASE! :)**_


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

When everyone returned to the 'cave, Damian was already waiting. All of the items Tim needed to reverse the aging process were in the 'cave. But, all attention was focused on Dick. Alfred came down from the Manor to check over the boy. After cleaning him up, Alfred found that the boy only had bruised ribs and a broken nose, which would heal over time. Dick's knee was tender, but no serious damage had been done.

During the whole time in the Batmobile when they returned to the 'cave and while Alfred checked over Dick, Batman said nothing. While Alfred cleaned up, from providing Dick with first aid, Batman removed the costume. When he stepped out, after putting away the suit, Dick was still sitting on the gurney. The Robin costume was gone and Dick was wearing sweat pants and a shirt. Tim, Jason, Damian, and Alfred had already gone upstairs.

"Bruce?"

Bruce closed his eyes. He stood motionless.

"I'm sorry."

Bruce sighed. "Do you understand how close you came to dying tonight?" His voice was soft and tightly leashed.

"Yes."

Dick attempted to get down from the gurney. Bruce walked over and helped the boy to the ground. The moment Dick's feet touched the floor, Bruce removed his hands and stepped back.

"Bruce?"

"I'm furious right now, Dick," said Bruce. His voice sounded calm, but Dick could see how stiffly he held himself. Bruce was one wrong word away from exploding. "You almost died tonight because you disobeyed me." His voice got a little louder toward the end of the sentence.

"You told me not to go out as Robin and I did it anyway," said Dick, as he looked at the floor. "I should have listened to you"

Bruce took a breath. The only thing that was holding him back from lashing out at Dick were the words Tim had said to him the previous day: _And what happens when you don't explain? Right, because Dick never disobeyed you when he was this age. He never went out into the streets of Gotham after being told to stay home. And he was never almost killed because he disobeyed you._ Bruce knew Tim was right. He had forbid Dick to leave the house as Robin, but he didn't tell him why. You would think, after all these years and the different boys that had come through Wayne Manor, Bruce would have learned that, sometimes, forbidding increased the odds that someone would disobey him. That mistake had almost cost him Dick.

"Tomorrow, Tim will begin work on the device to return you to your correct age," said Bruce. His voice was calm again. Bruce didn't look down at the boy. "You will not leave the Manor for any reason. Do you understand me?"

"Yes," came the quiet reply.

Bruce turned away from Dick and walked upstairs. Dick didn't look up until the sound of footsteps had faded from the 'cave.

…...

The Manor was unusually quiet. Tim spent almost every waking hour working on the device. And usually Bruce was working with him. Jason couldn't take the quiet, so he stayed in Gotham and found things to occupy his time. Damian spent the time practicing and training. Dick stayed mostly to himself, spending his time in the library. After escaping from his bedroom window, Dick had been told he had to stay in the public areas of the Manor. Bruce wasn't taking any chances that Dick would sneak out again.

The boy wondered what damage his disobedience had caused between Bruce and himself. The man barely talked with him. If Bruce entered a room where Dick was, he would look at the boy, almost to reassure himself that the boy was still in the Manor, than turn away.

Alfred was aware of the tension between Bruce and Dick. Knowing that time was running out, as Tim had notified everyone that the device was ready, Alfred approached Bruce when he was alone in the study. Tim was running final tests while they waited for Jason to arrive. Everyone wanted to be present when the device was used.

"Master Bruce?"

Bruce put down the paperwork and looked at the man in the doorway. Alfred stood calmly and Bruce knew the older man wanted to say something.

"Yes, Alfred?"

"You need to speak with him," said Alfred. "And don't ask me whom I am referring to, sir."

"I'll talk with Dick after," said Bruce. "If he even remembers the last few days."

"Not good enough," replied the butler. "Sir."

Bruce looked down at the paperwork, but he didn't see what was written. All Bruce could see was Dick, dressed as Robin, laying on the ground. Two-Face standing over him. All he could see was the blood or remember the faint tremble when Dick touched his shoulder. Bruce's stomach tightened. If Dick hadn't been there and placed that hand on his shoulder, would Batman have stopped?

"You must speak with him before the device is used," said Alfred. He stepped into the room and shut the door.

"What do I say?" demanded Bruce. "If he really were 8 years old, I would..."

"Take Robin from him?" inquired Alfred. The older man raised a brow. "I believe you tried that once before and Master Dick ran away, sir."

Bruce rubbed at his face. "Dick may not even remember the last few days, after he's turned back into an adult. He doesn't remember being an adult now and it's possible he won't remember being a child after he's changed back."

"But you will, sir," said Alfred. "If you don't say something to him now, you will eventually..."

Bruce opened his mouth. Alfred stopped talking and waited. When Bruce just closed his mouth, Alfred continued.

"Eventually, you will bring it up. Either when you're angry or hurt. But it will come out, sir. Right now, Master Dick knows why you're upset with him. He's prepared. After he's turned into an adult...with no memory?"

Feeling he had said enough, Alfred nodded his head once and left the study.

...

 _ **AUTHOR'S NOTE: I won't make everyone wait a whole week for the last chapter - final chapter will be posted on Sunday!**_


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Curled into a chair, Dick watched the fire. The fireplace had been running all day and the library was warm from the heat. The boy knew he had made a mistake. No one had asked for an explanation. No one demanded to know where Dick had found the Robin suit or why he had worn it to confront Two-Face. Dick had wanted to prove that he was still capable, even though he wasn't an adult. Instead, he had proved that he didn't belong out on the streets. Bruce had been right. As he sat, watching the fire twist and turn, he wondered if Wayne Manor would be better off if he left.

Lost in his thoughts, he didn't hear the sound of someone entering the room, until the person stood by his chair. Dick looked up and saw Bruce.

"We need...to talk," said Bruce.

Dick nodded. He wondered if Bruce would send him away rather than allow Dick to quietly leave. Bruce sat in a chair near Dick. Dick turned his eyes to the fire. Bruce stared at Dick's profile.

"I..." said Bruce, but stopped when Dick interrupted.

"If you want me to leave, I can be gone in a few hours."

"NO!" said Bruce.

Dick jerked his eyes from the fire to look at Bruce.

"I don't want you to leave, Dick," said Bruce. "This is your home. Always."

Dick took a shuddering breath. His eyes filled with tears. He blinked his eyes rapidly, not wanting the tears to fall. With a sigh, Bruce reach out and scooped Dick from the chair and sat back down in his chair, holding Dick on his lap. Dick leaned against Bruce, placing his head on the man's shoulder.

"I'm not good with expressing my...feelings," said Bruce. His eyes were on the fire, rather than the boy in his lap.

"What changed?" asked Dick.

"What do you mean?" Bruce looked down at Dick.

"You didn't have a problem with showing your feelings when I was...younger," said Dick.

"A lot has changed, Dick," said Bruce. Bruce looked into the fire. "I know you feel like you're 8, but you're not. You haven't been 8 in over fifteen years."

The boy said nothing. Bruce took another breath. "I was worried about you. I wanted to keep you safe. I was...afraid for you and what would happen to you if..."

"If I went out as Robin?" ask Dick.

"Yes," replied Bruce.

"If the city is too dangerous for a child to be a hero, then why is Damian...Robin?" asked the boy. Dick's eyes had returned to the fire.

"Damian is not like you, Dick," replied Bruce. "He's..."

"He's more like you," said Dick.

Bruce nodded. For a moment, neither say a word, then Dick shifted and looked up at Bruce. "Do you regret me being Robin?"

Bruce closed his eyes. "Sometimes."

Dick nodded his head and looked away. Taking another deep breath, Bruce reached a hand out and took Dick's chin, forcing the boy to look at him.

"But I have never regretted taking you into my home," said Bruce. "Or adopting you."

"Adopting me?" asked Dick. The boy frowned.

Bruce smiled. It wasn't a big smile. In fact, Bruce's lips were barely lifted. The older man nodded his head.

"You adopted me?" asked Dick. His eyes were wide.

"Yes, Dick," said Bruce. "I only wish I had done it sooner."

Dick smiled. It wasn't his normal grin, but it was a happy smile nonetheless.

…...

The device was ready. Everyone gathered in the 'cave. Since they knew that the clothes wouldn't change in size, Dick wore a large robe. Tim looked over the device. Even though everyone expected it to work smoothly, there was tension in the 'cave.

"Maybe Dick could just stay a kid?" asked Jason.

"Would you like to see Grayson's teen years firsthand?" asked Damian. The question had quickly ended any conversation about not trying the device.

Bruce walked over to Dick and knelt next to him. "The beam is going to hit you in the chest. It may hurt or knock you down."

"I'm ready," said Dick, as he nodded his head.

Bruce nodded once and stood up. He walked over to where Alfred stood. Jason and Damian stood on the other side while Tim stood directly behind the device.

"On the count of three," said Tim.

Dick took a deep breath. "One. Two...Three." He closed his eyes.

A burst of green energy shot out and slammed into Dick's chest. Dick grunted and was thrown back a few feet, only to land on his side. Quickly, Tim turned off the device and everyone rushed toward Dick.

Bruce was the first to reach him, though soon everyone else had gathered around. Before their eyes, Dick grew older.

A minute passed before Dick opened his eyes. He looked up and saw everyone looking down at him. He frowned.

"What?" he demanded.

"How do you feel?" asked Tim.

Bruce reached a hand down. Dick took the hand and Bruce pulled him up. Dick wobbled a little, as he gained his balance. Bruce kept a hand on Dick's elbow and examined his oldest. The swelling around Dick's nose from the damage done by Two-Face was gone. While Bruce couldn't see the fractured rib, he assumed the damage was gone there also.

"Weird," Dick replied. He placed a hand on his chest and rubbed. The robe, which had been huge on him as a child, barely covered his torso as an adult. "And my chest aches."

"What do you remember last?" asked Bruce, as he dropped his hand.

"The warehouse," said Dick, with a frown. "We went there to stop a scientist. Kale. He was experimenting on people."

"Anything else?" asked Bruce.

"He used his device. A beam hit me," said Dick, as he continued to frown. He stopped rubbing at his chest and looked at Bruce. "Is that why my chest hurts?"

Bruce nodded. "Anything else?"

"No," said Dick, as he shook his head. "Why?"

Bruce sighed.

"Have we got something to tell you then," said Jason, a grin split his face.

Bruce walked away from the small group. He sat at the 'computer. Just as he turned it on, he heard Dick ask...

"Whose clothes was I wearing?!"

 **THE END**

… **...**

 _ **AUTHOR'S NOTE: Thank you to all my readers – especially those who have left me a review throughout the last few months as I wrote this story: Nightwing2013, TrioF, Rachel, Elliot Ray, turquoisenoise, PrincessMagic, Huggani16, AndAnotherOnesBitesTheDust, JasonTKD, Ashlin Night, Guest, Marmite Hogaboom, Justnaomi, BlackHreat, Narya Anima, DarkPhantom101.**_


End file.
